Once Espíritus de Navidad
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Una simple historia y un gesto noble no son tenidos por valiosos en estos días. Pero... la generosidad nunca está de más (Especial de Navidad de su servidor)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Basado en la canción _Christmas Spirits_ , propiedad intelectual de Tony Kakko y Sonata Arctica, bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records. Se recomienda escucharla mientras se lee la primera parte.

 _ **Once espíritus de Navidad**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Nochebuena de 2017**

 **11:53 pm**

 **Jardines del centro comercial**

La caridad es un deber y un privilegio.

-David Eddings, novelista estadounidense.

-Hoy vengo con buena intención, mis niños -dice el narrador, un trotamundos cualquiera que viste un raído suéter verde y pantalón pardo, usando unas calzas igualmente raídas por el desgaste, un hombrede nariz afilada y cabello castaño rodeando una prominente calvicie que nace en su frente-. Vine a contarles acerca de una noche... en que la Navidad, por poco, no llegó...

El corrillo de niños, de edades variadas, se agolpaba alrededor de aquél narrador. Lo mismo chiquillos del jardín de niños que Hattie, una adolescente rubia con frenillos dentales y chaqueta turquesa. Ansiosos, esperan a que el estrafalario hombre cuente las maravillas por las que no cobra mas que unas monedas para tener una comida caliente y un lecho tibio donde pasar la noche.

En respuesta, el narrador empezó a contar su maravillosa fantasía...

~u~

Era que una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en la helada tierra de Laponia, el taller de Santa Claus se quedó vacío. Las herramientas, de trabajo incesante y actividad perpetua, yacen ociosas en las mesas. El tiro de la chimenea, siempre caldeando el ambiente, apenas tenía alguna brasa encendida, mientras que las tazas de las que los elfos suelen beber té están frías, con su ontenido apenas tocado.

Los tres elfos jefes, de todos era conocida su reputación como líderes amables pese a sus estrambóticas personalidades.

El primero de ellos era larguirucho, un poco jactancioso de su suerte con las damas. Cobriza la xrespa cabellera y de cara granuja, a las elfas les tiene sin cuidado que Rusty se divierta coqueteando con ellas.

El segundo de ellos, cobrizo como Rusty, era más bien templado, el más razonable de los tres, pese a ser un redomado chiflado. Liam, su nombre es, y su voz no deja de ser sinónimo de todo llamado a la calma cuando todo se halla en ebullición.

El último de ellos, Zack. De ígnea melena, es el más atrevido y creativo de los tres. De su mente no dejan de salir geniales creaciones y bromas incidentales que a los elfos a su cargo sacan más de una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -suelta el Soberano de la Navidad- ¿Por qué todo el taller está ocioso? ¿Por qué los elfos no se hallan trabajando?

-Los... los jefes -resuella una de las elfas, una rubia trenzada, se levantó con una tremenda jaqueca- se fueron a su cabaña, señor.

-¿A mi cabaña?

-Si.

Presuroso, Santa se dirige a su cabaña oculta, al armario que tenía vedado a los elfos, el lugar a donde tiene guardado el mayor secreto de todos cuantos puede tener para la mayor de las noches del año.

-Dime que no los dejaron salir, Jordan -pregunta el simpático viejo.

-N-no entiendo a qué o a quiénes se refiere -responde temerosa la rubia elfa así llamada.

-Me refiero... a ellos, mi dulce elfa. Me refiero a los espíritus de la Navidad.

~u~

-Aquí debo detenerme un momento, niños -resuella el hombre, cuyo auditorio se mantiene expectante-. Debo enumerar a todos y cada uno de los Espíritus.

-¿Y como son? -pregunta una encantadora nenita de preescolar, de piel morena y con una jirafa de peluche en sus brazos.

-Me alegra que preguntras, mi linda...

-Darcy -se presenta la morenita.

-Pues bien...

~u~

Casi todos ellos eran espíritus femeninos, salvo uno, entre los cinco mayores y los cinco menores, entidades proverbiales que tienen una virtud como guía y ciencia, base de su existencia.

El primer espíritu, de todos, es la cabecilla. Rubia, alta y terrible en la cólera, no obstante su dominio es la Justicia. De azul cielo y arena son sus vestiduras, y a traves de su poder reune a las familias, persuadiendo antes que sometiendo.

De todos los espíritus, el segundo es el más hermoso. De áurea cabellera al igual que su primer hermana, su manto aguamarina y la perenne sonrisa que siempre brinda hacen de la belleza que su Generosidad encarna el deleite de artistas plásticos y artesanos.

El más ruidoso espíritu difiere de sus hermanas. La Pasión, su dominio, rige sobre todo a los músicos y a los artistas que usan el movimiento como eje de vida. Ropajes púrpura por vestimenta y parda melena los salones donde esté nunca dejan de sonar cuando ella está.

De igual ánimo, el más travieso de los espíritus viste de blanco y amarillo. La Risa estalla cuando sus divertidas jugarretas hacen las delicias de toda clase de gente, y su trigueña cabellera no deja de darle un aire cómico.

El espíritu de la Voluntad, de rojo manto, es el más inflexible. A ella están sometidos los soberanos, los poderosos. Su fuerza es irresistible, y ante todo se deleita compitiendo en cualquier evento.

El único varón de todas esas entidades es, ante todo, un puente entre sus hermanas mayores y menores. Alba cabellera y manto anaranjado, su principio no es otro sino la Unión, amante de resolver conflictos con resultados variopintos y planes descabellados.

Del primer espíritu menor, la Sabiduría es su dominio. Afin la tercera entidad, los escritores y los viajeros la rondaban pese a ignorarle siempre. El manto negro que viste siempre es tenido por un mal augurio, mas no por ello la gente le teme.

Sin par, dos espíritus son gemelas rubias. El primero realiza su labor con singular alegría entre bestias y suciedad, en azul embutida y blasonada por la Fidelidad. El segundo demuestra su poder en la Belleza pura y su rosado manto.

Los intelectuales nunca desprecian al penúltimo ente. Éste espíritu se presume insensible, mas no por ello el Conocimiento que posee no lo niega. En verde vestida, no suele reir a menudo, mas no por ello es feliz.

El más joven, y quizá el más poderoso, ignora que su dominio es la Inocencia. De los niños es el más querido por su adorable rostro, capaz de fundir la roca más insensible con una sola mirada. Apenas viste un manto lila, cuando desea usarlo.

Éstos no son otros que los Espíritus de la Navidad, once entidades que no desean mas que salir y hacer de las suyas entre los mortales al lado de Santa Claus, salir y divertirse con los mortales, lejos de los elfos del taller.

~u~

-Y así se cuenta, en las heladas regiones del Norte de Europa, de aquellos espíritus que solo salen una noche al año de la mano del Padre de la Navidad -finalizó el narrador de enumerar a aquellas divinas entidades.

-Disculpe -interrumpió una niña castaña con un cuello de tortuga lila, llamada Sadie-, pero ¿cómo es que salieron una vez sin él?

-A eso voy, cariñín -dijo el sujeto, bastante comprensivo ante la curiosidad de los niños, mientras aceptaba de buen grado el chocolate caliente que un chico de pelo blanco le tendía-. Bien, ¿dónde me quedé?

-En que los elfos... -devolvió Sadie.

-Ah, si -interrumpe el trotamundos, retomando el hilo-. Pues bien...

~u~

Los elfos, ociosos como estaban, no sabían donde estaban sus tres jefes, temerosos de no saber qué hacer ante la ausencia de éstos.

Furioso, Santa recorrió su taller hasta dar con los establos. Allí, los pocos elfos a cargo de un chico de piel morena llamado Clyde se afanaban en preparar los arreos de los renos y los preparativos del trineo.

-¡Vamos, Rodolfo! -llamó el anciano- ¡Carga tu nariz, y registremos cualquier bar, hospicio o fuego en las calles!

~u~

-¿Qué no se supone que los elfos parecen niños? -interrumpe Joy, una niña afroamericana peinada con tres trenzas.

-Ellos pueden tomar la apariencia de una persona adulta, a menos que quienes los miren sean muy buenos observadores, pequeña -comentó el viejo narrador, complacido por tener que soportar cada interrupción pacientemente.

Joy, enfurruñada, se repantigó sobre su lugar, entre sus amigas Mollie y Jordan. El viejo, como sea, prosigue su historia.

~u~

Montando al reno guía de su trineo como si se tratara de un caballo, Santa Claus estuvo buscando, junto a Rodolfo, a semejante tercia de jefes, vueltos un hatajo de ridículos tontos. Lo mismo en tabernas y bares que en hospicios y albergues, en ningún lugar donde se temía que estuvieran los tres pelirrojos se encontraban.

Finalmente, tras un pesado esfuerzo, Rodolfo encontró un olor muy particular. Un olor dulce, al pie de una montaña, danzando los tres en torno a un árbol de Navidad bellamente adornado de guirnaldas, esferas y oropel, llameantes las velas que del mismo colgaban. El aroma que el ungulado percibiera no era otro que el efluvio combinado de ponche de huevo, pastas y caramelos variados.

-¿Qué rayos se supone que están haciendo? -cuestiona Santa.

-Solo déjanos beber un poco más de té irlandés -suplica Liam, enervado por los Espíritus de la Navidad-, por aquellos alimentados por los Espíritus.

-Si, Santa -dijo ufanao Rusty-. Fuimos alimentados por los Espíritus desde hoy hasta el final de los tiempos.

-¡Hasta el final de los tiempos! -terció Zack, ya por completo empapado de aquella bebida y sosteniendo un bizcocho con jalea.

Para su desgracia, Santa pudo corroborar que, tras sus subordinados directos, revolotean las sombras de los Espíritus. Inclusive los menos animados siguieron a sus hermanas y hermano, como si los elfos les hubiesen convencido de ceder sus dádivas con ellos sin más pago que la gratitud.

También vio, para su desconsuelo, que Zack tenía entre manos algunas creaciones, artefactos que, más que juguetes convenionales, eran extraños prodigios, tal vez ideas que los Espíritus de la Pasión y la Risa le ayudaran a diseñar, y artículos que los corresponsales del Conocimiento y la Sabiduría concibieron en sus mentes y que Liam ayudó en armar, sin asumir ninguno de ellos la responsabilidad de haber creado aquellas maravillas.

-Veo... -el hombre de rojo no ocultó su sorpresa, pues tomó una trampa china para dedos-... que ustedes, monstruos empapados de té, hicieron que estos juguetes no sean para los niños.

-No más de lo que haces, viejo -responde altanero Rusty, desafiando la hegemonía del generoso hombre.

-¡Ustedes consiguieron sacar de sus mentes estos juguetes de un diferente tipo! -protestó Santa- ¿Que podrías hacer con esto de todas maneras?

-Aquí está lo que hacemos, ¡ahora!

En el acto, los once Espíritus de la Navidad abandonaron a los elfos, satisfechos de haber animado a los elfos. El sexto de todos ellos, no obstante, convenció con un gesto para posesionar a los tres desdichados empleados.

- _Desharemos el enredo_ -dijo el sexto espíritu, habiendo tomado el cuerpo de Liam.

- _¡Volveremos a alinearnos!_ -dijo el primer ente, tomando a Rusty.

-... _Después, literalmente_ -argumentó el tercer ente, en el cuerpo de Zack-, _¡armaremos juguetes y tocaremos el violín!_

-¡Por veinticuatro días y noches a la luz de la luna, trabajarán! -sentenció Santa- ¡Y aquí hay un acertijo!

~u~

Viendo que la luz del día decae, algunos niños se retiraron, especialmente los pequeñines. Otros, como Joy, Sadie y Mollie, fueron llamados por sus padres, yéndose de mala gana. Algunos más tuvieron que ser arrastrados del lugar, como el chico que le extendió su bebida. Tan solo quedó aquella joven de frenillos.

-¿Cual fue ése acertijo? -pregunta aquella jovencita de frenillos, enfundada en una chaqueta turquesa, mallas verdes y falda negra.

-Hattie, ¿verdad? -la rubia oscura asiente, a lo que el narrador responde con una sonrisa- Pues bien. He aquí el acertijo que los tres elfos no pudieron resolver...

~u~

-¿Qué no tiene pies, y aún así corre? -el Soberano del Polo Norte no se tentó en pensar un pequeño flagelo mental, ante el que sus subordinados no supieron responder en un minuto- Es el tiempo...

Dejando de lado su imagen afable, Santa Claus no dudó en reprender a aquellos tres elfos. Insufriblemente creativos pero honestos, estos no dudaron sino en obedecer, apenas los espíritus que los poseeran abandonaran sus cuerpos.

-Muy bien, ¡de vuelta al trabajo! -voceó el robusto hombretón- ¿A qué esperan?

~u~

-Así, una vez más, todo marchaba bien en la casa de Santa -el narrador terminó su historia para Hattie, aquella joven que quedaba del auditorio del viejo-. Los juguetes eran armados y los regalos envueltos, como siempre. Pero... siempre, ahora y después, podrias tener algo que realmente no desearas, linda. Y ahora, puedes hacerte una buena idea del porqué.

Hattie no necesitaba escchar esto último. Ya en años anteriores, esperando películas y videojuegos, terminaba recibiendo dulces que aceptaba, y ropa que prefiere no usar.

-Los elfos, por su lado, ya no dejaban de cantar, influenciados por los Espíritus que Santa encierra un año entero antes de dejarles salir una sola noche. Éstos no dejaban sus cantos, por lo que, harto, los envió a parar su "infernal cántico". Así, niña, es como Santa aprendió a ocultar los Espíritus de los elfos. Pero ¿sabes? A veces, durante las fiestas, si estás calladita -el viejo le habló como si de su padre se tratara- y hueles con cuidado, puedes hallar un pequeño rastro de los Once Espíritus de la Navidad en tu hogar.

Reparando en la hora, Hattie se dio cuenta de que ya no llegaría a encontrar una tienda de ropa abierta. Esperaba regalarle a Liam un gorro de caza, pero dadas las circunstancias era imposible. Bien podría darle dinero en un sobre, pero siempre cabría la posibilidad de que la abuela hiciera lo mismo. No le importaba arruinar la película a muchos, pero no soporta tener que ser una imitadora.

Igual, reparó en el narrador. El tipo era agradable, pero la necesidad siempre llama. Hambre, sed, descanso en cualquier forma, cualquier necesidad supera lo que el ofrece de todas maneras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó un billete de veinte dólares en un saco al pie de la jardinera donde estaba sentado. Todo cuanto tenía para el regalo de Liam. Acto seguido, se retiró. El narrador no dejó pasar por alto el gesto. No por ahora.

Durante la noche, Hattie se excusó de la cena, alegando que se sentía mal del estómago. Sencillamente no tenía el valor para ver a su prino a la cara. Mucho menos aceptar cualquier cosa que hubiera deseado para las fiestas. Sintió que, cualquier regalo que le hicieran, no lo merece.

Su sueño, más por el remordimiento, fue intranquilo. En el, una criatura que nunca viera en su vida la atrapaba y la metía en su saco. Casi sofocada, en un momento dado fue sacada de allí. La bestia era parecida a una mezcla de humano, fauno y algún carnero, vistiendo ropas sucias y un gorro cónico, rojo, igualmente sucio. Justo cuando el ser empezó a torturarla, despertó, sudorosa y sobresaltada.

Al despertsr, le costó trabajo respirar. Su remera aturquesada y el pantaloncillo negro están un poco mojados, a causa del sudor, y el paquete a sus pies... hasta donde ella recuerda, no deseaba recibir nada. No después del fiasco de la tarde anterior. Se supone que ella iría a comprar el único regalo faltante de su lista, conformada por padres, tía, primos... y falló miserablemente con él. Pero aquel paquete era por demás extraño. Reparó en que tenía, en uno de los costados, una notita con una letra que nunca vió en su vida.

 _Para Hattie:_

 _Ojalá ésto sea suficente para compensar el escuchar mis desvaríos en el centro comercial y el que tu primo se quedara sin obsequio de su parte. La generosidad siempre se ha visto como signo de debilidad. Solo no dejes que crean que eres débil._

No estaba firmado, pero creyó oler, por medio segundo, una inconfundible nota de manzanas, canela y chocolate. El mismo aroma que, si la memoria no le traiciona, rondaba al narrador de la víspera.

Siendo que sigue sin despuntar la aurora, el único sonido posible que pudo captar del ambiente era el susurro del viento, soplando contra cualquier objeto. A ello, sumó una risita bastante nerviosa. Algo inposible, pues sus padres estaban profundamente dormidos, y no había animales domésticos en casa.

De puntitas sobre sus pantuflas, quiso investigar quién o qué dejó el presente. No hallando a nadie en la sala, la cocina ni en la entrada, quiso renunciar a su búsqueda. Quiso, mas no pudo, pues vio en el rellano de la escalera una figura bastante familiar.

"¿No es una de las hermanas de Lynn Loud?" se preguntó. Por sus aficiones, no tenía una buena relación con la atleta, llegando inclusive a tener, en contadas ocasiones, un conflicto abierto, mas no por ello su familia le desagradaba, en especial por el único hermano de éstas, el chico que hace meses Liam le presentara.

Aquella sombra vestía en aguamatina, era rubia clara, casi platinada, y era tan hermosa que, quizás, no era una belleza humana. Lo único que pudo ver de ella, además de su apariencia, fue una larga sonrisa en su rostro, inocente, antes de desvanecerse en el aire mientras reía.

Estaba desconcertada. Quería sentir miedo, pero esa vista solo le llenó el pecho de una alegría que no sintiera desde hace mucho. Por tanto, resolvió abrir la el paquete que aquella sombra, quiso pensar, le dejara.

El presente estaba, como bien hizo en reparar, envuelto en un papel verde con lunares de color turquesa. No tenía un moño, sino una flor natural de Nochebuena que solo realza la envoltura. Abrió con sumo cuidado el paquete y, para su sorpresa, halló los mismos veinte dólares que al final de la tarde dejara en el saco del narrador, junto con un par de gorros de caza. Verde y turquesa para él, turquesa y negro para ella, ambos con un perfume de menta del que, para su suerte, venía en una botella que evoca el extremo de un brote de dicha planta.

A la mañana siguiente, encontró a Liam en el porche de su casa. El chico no parecía muy animado desde la ventana, pero tuvo el suficiente ánimo para ir de visita. Decidida, tomó el gorro que le fuera dado para él y, estando el chico de espaldas, se lo puso como si nada, sin dejarse ver antes de abrazarlo en ésa posición.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! -chilló el pelirrojo,

-¡Felíz Navidad, primo! -saludó la rubia, cayendo de bruces junto a Liam y rodando en el suelo nevado, parando bajo un cedro infestado de muérdago.

-¿Qué eso no es muérdago? -pregunta Liam, quitándose el gorro que le fuera dado.

-Gracias -Hattie se levantó, mirando a donde él señaló-¿Por qué lo dices?

Un rápido besito en la mejilla le bastó a Hattie para sonrojarse. Lo suficoente como para que la rubia se abalanzara sobre su primo y fundirse en un abrazo bastante tierno.

-Felíz Navidad, Hattie -susurró el chico, tomando un puñado de nieve... y dejándolo correr por la espalda de ella.

El resto de la tarde ambos primos se dedicaron a perseguirse, jugando como cuando eran más jóvenes. No les importaba nada que sus padres los llamaran a comer del recalentado, ni el que la hermanita de Liam se les uniera.

Todo ello... bajo la atenta mirada de once espíritus.

~o~

 **Lo dicho en otro lado. No soy muy de festejar Navidad. Pero ello no impide que me reuna con familiares, disfrute de buena comida y bebida, tenga que ponerme al día como se hacía antes de que Internet viniera (en este caso) a joderlo casi todo... en fin.**

 ** _Christmas Spririts_... si, ya se. De vuelta a las andadas con Kakko y compañía, como si _La Novena Hora_ no me bastara. Pero... es por esa canción de la Navidad de 2015 que encontré hasta hace pocos días, antes de publicar este pasquín, no veía mucho sentido.**

 **¿Quién era el viejo narrador? Bueno... supongo que, en éste tipo de historias, hay personajes incidentales, sujetos sin nombre que terminan por marcarnos la vida sin que nos demos cuenta de una forma uu otra. Al menos en mi mente son gente como él quienes, con todo lo que podemos poseer, nos cambian un poco. En cierto modo, es la labor de aquél tipo de gente, no importa si son opulentos o menesterosos, una de las cosas que solemos olvidar con todo.**

 **A propósito, dos cosas a reseñar.**

 **Uno. De las chicas de Back out there, Hattie es la que más me agradó. Para ser ella una fan de la ciencia ficción y una amante de los spoilers, no me parecía una mala chica, y ya Renee fue retratada como una obsesiva. Al menos, quise redimir a las chicas de tal episodio. Honestamente, me gustó la ropa que le crearon. Me recuerda mucho los dulces de menta que mi abuelo repartía en estos días cuando yo era niño.**

 **Dos. El ser que apareció en el sueño de Hattie existe en el folclore de Europa Central. El Krampus, según tengo entendido de dicha tradición, se lleva a los niños traviesos y los castiga por sus malas acciones.**

 **Sin más, doy por finalizada mi actividad publicando para FF por éste año. Quiera Dios... o aquello en lo que sea que crean, que tengan vidas plenas, y que 2018 no apeste tanto a muertos famosos (Si, Aaron Ramsay, no metas gol y te lleves a nadie que no sea Justin Bieber o Donald Trump), conflictos fuertes (Sr. Trump, retire lo dicho sobre Jerusalén antes de que sea tarde y se lo cargue la Maldición de Ramsay) ni idioteces varias (va para los que tienen piña y no pino) y puntadas que nos maten dela risa para el Mundial de la FIFA *el tarado pone una veladora con la foto de "Yisus Crown"... José de Jesús Corona... y ruega por que los alemanes y los suecos no jodan demasiado***

 _ **Con mis mejores deseos, Sam the Stormbringer**_


	2. Mensaje para cierto soplanucas

_**Mensaje para LunaxSam**_

 **En algún lugar de Ciudad de México**

Viejo, yo mismo te lo advertí. Así que... aquí va.

¿Saltamuros? Yo no tengo la necesidad, dicho con el respeto de mis paisanos que lo han hecho, de saltar, cavar o mojarme para alcanzar el mal llamado Sueño Americano.

¿Homofóbico? Escribe bien, pedazo de analfabeta. La palabra es **homófobo** , para que sepas. **Homofóbico** se refiere sobre todo a aquellos elementos que rechazan, de entrada, la igualdad que tanto blasonas, protoneanderthaloide infradesarrollado.

Ok, si soy algo pretencioso, pero es en el sentido de que puedes hablar conmigo y extraer lo que sea MIENTRAS SEPA DEL TEMA. Cosa que tú no entiendes. Dicho sea de paso, se nota que apenas y has tocado un solo libro en tu vida, y no por gusto. ¿Traidor? La palabra se ha usado tantas veces que ya ha perdido todo sentido.

Y, para tu mayor información, ! _ **Al menos tengo el valor de dar la cara al publicar mis redes aquí, no como tú al escudarte en el anonimato que Internet te ha otorgado!**_

 **Con mis mejores deseos de que te sumerjas en tu podredumbre y te dignes a dar la cara al menos,**

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_


End file.
